Motorcycle Madness
Motorcycle Madness is the twenty-seventh episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Kazu and Kenta's Excellent Adventure and followed by Blame it on Ryo. Plot Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta fly their kite up the ravine. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, and Leomon search for Rika and the others. Takato asks if a data stream will teleport them to where they are, and Leomon says that there is no guarantee as the destination is always random. They find an old village, where packets of old data are. Then Behemoth, a motorcycle with no rider, appears and chases after them. As they run, a small Chuchidarumon appears. Leomon saves him from Behemoth, but Behemoth smashes into another Chuchidarumon and destroys him before speeding off into the distance. The Chuchidarumon elder takes the tamers into a building where he gives them cookies or donuts that look like rocks. Impmon wanders through a fog area until he runs into the voice that spoke to him in the sewer, revealed to be the Dog Deva Caturamon. Caturamon says he knows a lot about Impmon and can help him digivolve. Henry tells the elder that he's endangering the village by associating with humans, but the Chuchidarumon have never heard of Devas. This is a village of discarded data, and no one ever pays any attention to it except Behemoth (although he is never referred to by name), who appeared out of nowhere and began terrorizing the village. Terriermon wants to fight Behemoth, while Takato tells the Chuchidarumon to leave, which they refuse to do because this is their home. Henry tells Takato they should let the Chuchidarumon make their own decision. Takato still wants to help them. Calumon walks through a strange forest of purple trees with no leaves. Caturamon tells Impmon that he is a Deva, and that Impmon's life among humans is a waste of time. Impmon says he hates humans, but Caturamon suspects he really does care for them. He shows Impmon a vision of the real world, where Ai and Mako's father gives them a small dog, and they fight over it. Caturamon reminds Impmon that there is no place on Earth for him. Behemoth attacks the village again, and the tamers fight it. Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon and attacks it with Gargo Laser, to no effect. Leomon damages it with Fist of the Beast King, and it turns toward the Chuchidarumon. Guilmon jumps on its back, knocking a small Digimon, MetalKoromon, off. MetalKoromon says they saved him. With Guilmon riding Behemoth, his eyes are red and he is under Behemoth's control, as MetalKoromon explains. It possesses its rider until it finds a new rider it likes even better. Guilmon attacks the gang, who fight him. Caturamon tells Impmon that the Digimon of the digital world were robbed of the ability to digivolve without humans, which can be obtained by the power of the Sovereign, but Impmon must prove his ambitions for power are real by carrying out a task for him: To destroy some human-loving Digimon. Caturamon is offended that they didn't absorb the data of the destroyed Devas, discarding it "as if it were refuse". Impmon realizes he's talking about the tamers' Digimon. Initially reluctant, he decides he wants to digivolve and will do whatever Caturamon says. Caturamon tells Impmon "Relinquish your soul" and sends him falling into a lava pit. As Guilmon and Behemoth continue their attack, Leomon bashes Guilmon on the head with the dull end of his sword, knocking him off Behemoth, who falls into a lava pit that appears. Leomon says that if Behemoth was in control of the rider's mind, all the rider needed was a wake-up call. Henry apologizes to Takato for giving him a hard time about getting involved with the Chuchidarumon's problems. Then Behemoth reappears from the lava with Impmon in his Mega Form riding it, in complete control, having tamed the beast inside it. He rides the motorcycle into the distance, saying his name is Beelzemon. Notes *First physical appearance of Caturamon *Impmon is now Beelzemon *Behemoth the motorcycle is the antagonist of this episode *It's confirmed that if a Digimon is destroyed and their data is not absorbed, it is discarded and can be reformatted (effectively reincarnated-in-body), although the Digimon will remain dead and any Digimon created from discarded data will be an entirely new Digimon and soul. (This is also how Mephistomon and the Devas were created) *The shadow of Zhuqiaomon can be seen when Impmon falls into the lava to digivolve Category:Episodes